When Angels Deserve to Die
by SerpentSlaveChik
Summary: Harry is an ever-going churchman who meets the man of his life. WARNING: SLASH HPSS Songfic - Oneshot


Name: When Angels Deserve to Die

Author: SerpentSlaveChik

Rating: Hard R

Pairing: Harry/Severus

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song is 'Chop Suey' by System of a Down. I do not own anything but the plot.

Summary: Harry is an ever-going churchman who meets the man of his life.

Author's Note: This story was completely inspired by the song 'Chop Suey' by System of a Down (great song) and the story 'After Mass' by Sneaky Scherzo (great story). I'm not very religious and don't know about church and stuff like that. I tried my best. If anyone sees anything wrong, please inform me. Hope you guys enjoy, and PLEASE review.

**When Angels Deserve to Die**

**_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_**

Harry woke up quite late, and had to get ready for work the second he awoke. He grabbed a small container and tipped some of it onto his hands. He covered all his bruises from his most recent client. He then grabbed a brush and started dabbing at his eyes with it.

Over all, Harry was a good person inside. Every Sunday he visited the same church, and had developed and strong friendship with the Father. Unfortunately, there was another side to him. And today was the day he had to live out the darkest part of his life.

"They always like it when I add a touch of makeup," Harry told his long time pet and only friend, Hedwig.

She only hooted in response.

"I know, but there's not much I can do about it. No one else will accept an uneducated man who only knows how to read and write into work," again his pet owl hooted in his response.

He walked out of his house and started onto the long journey into the city. His town was small and secluded, leaving it quite unknown to many people. He walked the lengthy journey and walked to his familiar corner. This night, he only had to wait half an hour before a tall blond haired man approached him. _Not him again._ Harry thought. _I'm not ready for another tough night. Oh well, he always pays more. Much more._ The blond, grey-eyed man led Harry to his familiar apartment.

**_You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,_**

Harry came back to find an empty and dark house; again. He had more bruises, and more would be visible in the morning. Tomorrow was Sunday, the one day he always kept free. Hedwig had left for the night to find her own dinner, most likely some unlucky mouse. After exiting the bathroom, Harry went to his small kitchen to make himself a small dinner. It was this time he took to think. Often he would have rather died then go on with his pathetic excuse for a life. Time and again, he would wonder if the world truly needed him here . . .

Early next morning, he was on his way to church. But today there was something odd that he felt on his way there. As he walked through the doors he noticed a new dark figure sitting in the far back seat. As he walked past the enigma he felt shiver run through his body. He walked forward and met the Father at the front seats.

"Hello young Harry," Father Dumbledore said.

"Hello Father,"

"I trust that all is well?" he asked.

"Yes Father," Harry said and plastered the largest smile he could come up with.

"Good, why don't you take a seat then?" Harry nodded his head and sat somewhere around the middle, not too far and not too close.

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die,

After mass, Harry felt the unfamiliar feeling again. He turned around and came face to face with the mysterious stranger he had seen earlier. Now that he could clearly see him, the man had shoulder-length hair and wore all black.

"Do you come to church often?" he asked. The mystifying man spoke with a deep and silky voice.

"Yes," Harry found himself saying. "Every Sunday,"

The man nodded. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea? "he asked.

"Sure, but may I ask your name?"

"Sorry, it's Severus Snape," he held out his hand and Harry gratefully shook it.

"Harry Potter," he said smiling.

**_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_**

Their passion was a lust of two long time lovers. It radiated around the room in a mass of energy. Screams, moans and heavy grunts filled the room.

"Oh god Severus!" Harry screamed.

"My Angel," Severus whispered. He pulled Harry down and passionately kissed him. "Harder!" Severus yelled.

Harry did as told and pounded the man beneath him harder, and faster. Harry felt himself tighten and let go as he climaxed inside his lover. He grabbed between them and pumped Severus to completion.

**_You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,_**

"Severus?"

"Yes Angel?" Harry giggled slightly.

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Easy," Severus kissed his temple. "You're my Angel, and always will be,"

They stayed silent for a while longer, relishing in the moment.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"What for?"

"For being there for me. I would have never thought that I'd find the love of my life a moth ago, before I met you."

"I thought the same thing," Severus brought Harry to him and avidly kissed him. "I love you Harry Potter,"

"And I love you Severus Snape,"

**_I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_**

Again it was Sunday and Harry was on his way to church. At the moment Severus was sleeping in his bed. Harry had made him a lovely breakfast and left it for him in the microwave, ready to be eaten. Today he was early, and had a good reason to be.

Today was the day Harry was going to tell Father about his relationship with Severus. He was worried whether or not he would be accepted. He was hoping Father would understand. After all the man had practically raised Harry when the young boy ran from his abusive relative's house.

He walked to wards the older man's office and knocked softly. The door opened and showed the soft face of the man he so greatly looked up to.

"Hello Father,"

"It's a surprise visit Harry. Anything important?"

"Yes Father, there is something I wish to tell you, from one friend to another."

"Tell away Harry,"

And Harry told him everything; except of course all of the details. The reaction he got was the one he had desperately prayed he wouldn't receive. The look of disgust on the Father's face was enough to feel forsaken.

"Please leave Harry,"

"But Father, please try-"

"You have soiled the Lords name. I would have expected so much more from you. I guess I thought wrong. Please leave,"

**_Father, Father, Father, Father, Father, Father, Father, Father,  
Father, Into your hands, I commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,  
  
Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,_**

Harry did leave. He ran. He ran home hoping to find himself back into the strong arms of his lover. When he got there he was greeted with silence and an empty bedroom. He went to the kitchen and found an empty plate with a note beside it.

_Harry, My Angel, _

_I left quickly but I will return soon. I've just gone to my house to retrieve some things. Please wait for me when you get home. _

Love, Severus 

But Harry couldn't wait. The pain he felt at the moment was unbearable. He searched for a pen and scribbled a note on the back of the paper Severus had left.

He searched for a large kitchen knife and laid against the wall. He slowly slid down the wall. It was then that he noticed that he had an array of tears falling down his face. He took the knife and slit deeply into both of his wrists, hardly wincing. He watched the blood run out from his body and onto the floor

"I know it's better this way," Harry whispered before succumbing to the darkness

**_Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,_**

Severus returned only to find silence in the house. He headed directly to the bedroom, but as he passed the kitchen, the color red caught his attention. He bolted to the kitchen and saw his love lying in a pool of his own blood. Tears sprung to his eyes, as he walked over to him. He hugged Harry's lifeless cold body to him.

"Why Harry?" he whispered to his dead angel.

He scanned the kitchen once more and spotted the knife Harry had taken his life with. And on the table he saw the note he had left Harry with. He stood and walked over to it. He read what he had left him, and noticed something written on the back.

Severus,

I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. I couldn't take it anymore. My life was a living hell. I grew up with abusive relatives, and then was succumbed to being a whore. But what hurt me most of all was not being accepted by the person I looked up to the most. I'm sorry love. But please, cry for me. Cry for an Angel who deserves to die.

Harry, Your Angel

He wondered only how he read through his tears. Tears for the mistreatment of his love. Tears for his love gone. Tears for his love.

"I'll cry for you Harry. I'll cry for you my Angel,"

**_I, cry, when angels deserve to die._**


End file.
